As a prior art technology, patent literature 1 proposes the resin molded article including a thermosetting resin member made of thermosetting resin sealed with a thermoplastic resin member made of thermoplastic resin. The resin molded article is configured so that the thermosetting resin member is entirely sealed with the thermoplastic resin member.
The thermosetting resin member needs to be partially exposed from the thermoplastic resin member depending on the usage or the structure of a molded article in consideration of a member shape, a detection form, and a force applied to the thermosetting resin member.
Patent literature 2 proposes the resin molded article as follows. The thermosetting resin member made of thermosetting resin seals a sealed component including a substrate where parts are mounted. The thermoplastic resin member made of thermoplastic resin seals the surface of the thermosetting resin member. The thermoplastic resin member seals a sealed surface as part of the surface of the thermosetting resin member and exposes an exposed surface as a remaining part of the surface.
The resin molded article takes advantage of the thermosetting resin and the thermoplastic resin. The thermosetting resin is characterized by high adhesion or low stress on the sealed component. The thermoplastic resin is characterized by measurement accuracy or toughness of a molded product. For example, the thermosetting resin is available as epoxy resin. The thermoplastic resin is available as PPS (polyphenylene sulfide) or PBT (polybutylene terephthalate).
An ordinary method of manufacturing the resin molded article is as follows. A sealed component is coated with a thermosetting resin material as a raw material for a thermosetting resin member. A hardening mold process, namely primary molding, is performed to heat and completely harden the sealed component and form the thermosetting resin member.
Then, a plasticizing mold process, namely secondary molding, is performed to form the thermoplastic resin member. Specifically, injection molding is performed so that the sealed component of the surface of the thermosetting resin member is coated with a thermoplastic resin material as a raw material for the thermoplastic resin member and heated. The resin molded article is thus fabricated.